


3 Times they Fought Against Eachother, and Twice they Fought Together

by thunderbottle



Series: Dream SMP Pacific Rim AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Injury, Jaeger Pilots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Drift (Pacific Rim), idk man just read it it's fun, just kidding it'll actually hurt your feelings, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbottle/pseuds/thunderbottle
Summary: Aside from fighting massive monsters that crawl out of the ocean every once in a while, George and Sapnap have pretty standard lives. The Jaeger pilots have gotten comfortable in their shared life of defending humanity and each other from Kaiju.It's only a matter of time until something comes to shake up that pattern, of course.The rift opens, and a bright-green, too-smart, too-quick Kaiju emerges, ready to twist up the lives of everyone it comes in contact with. Maybe they should have named it Nightmare after all.edit:this fic is currently on a hiatus. i may delete it at some point or orphan the work. so i guess don't get too attached? idkDISCLAIMERS:i will only use the gamer tags of these people bc i am allergic to their irl names.also, this is a work of fiction based off of the characters/online personas of everyone involved. i am in no way trying to emulate their real-life personalities, motivations, or relationships. if any of the creators mentioned in this work express discomfort with fic being written about them, they will be removed from the story or the fic will be taken down entirely. do not share this work with the ccs!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Pacific Rim AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109891
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	3 Times they Fought Against Eachother, and Twice they Fought Together

It was a cold morning, the sun still an hour or so from rising. They were deep enough into fall that even the typically nice northern California weather had gone frozen around the edges. 

Sapnap could almost feel it through the metal of the cockpit, through his thin armor, but it was overpowered by the heat of the engine he and George stood on. Through the drift, he could feel the wind pressing against their jaeger where it hung from the dropship, but it wasn’t as visceral as he wished it was.

The breach alarms had gone off early, way too early. Kaiju, the giant monsters that had been plaguing pacific coastlines for years, seemed to like crawling through the rift at the most inopportune times. For example, this one had interrupted a very nice night of sleep. Unlike most people, though, he actually got to take his frustrations with the damn things out directly, usually by putting their giant robot’s axe through their skulls. 

“Karl where even if this thing, We can’t see shit in all this fog.” George’s voice cut through his distraction, drawing him back to the present. Oh, right, they had a job to do. He could feel his copilot’s amusement through their connection and Sapnap could nearly hear George calling him an idiot. 

Karl’s voice crackled through their headsets. “It should be about… hm…. a mile or so ahead of you? I’m not sure.” 

“Aren’t you the one with all the fancy sensors and shit? How are you _not sure_?” Sapnap teased.

“Okay, look. My fancy sensors can only do so much when the kaiju is two miles under the ocean surface and moving like a bat outta hell. Give me some slack.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” 

George snorted at that, but cut off the banter. “Could you repeat the briefing?”

“Did you seriously already forget it?” There was a crackle of movement from Karl’s end as he shifted some papers around. “Okay. It looks like it’s only a Category II. It’s unclear what its composition or size is, but the rift sensors picked up on a big uptick in toxicity levels. You should be fine, just try not to blow the thing up into too many bits, that part of the ocean is already polluted enough from the last event.”

“Does it have a name yet?” George asked, as he always did.

“Uhm..yeah. We’re calling it Dream.”

Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh. “Dream? You guys really are running out of ideas.” 

“And you’re running out of time to be mean to me. Any last insults before the heli throws you into the sea?” 

“Yeah, your hair looks stupid today.” 

“I can’t hear you! Too busy dropping you into the sea! Good luck!” Karl’s voice faded as the connection dropped out. Their headset gave them a familiar countdown to when the cables would let BIA fall and fight the newest kaiju. 

The countdown ticked for a second or two as he and George prepared themselves. He glanced at his copilot for a moment and smiled. George rolled his eyes at him. “Let’s just get this over with, it’s too early for this.” 

“Uh-huh, sure. We both know you missed fighting just as much as I did.” It had been a while since they were last sent on a mission, that was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. As stupid as it sounded, the best part of going on missions was being with his best friend in the drift, working like a well-oiled machine.

George didn’t say anything, but returned his feelings through their connection. Neither of them were great at admitting their thoughts, so being able to feel them directly made it easier. 

The countdown ticked down to one and BIA jolted as the cables detached. They were in freefall for only a moment or so before hitting the waves below. Their headsets allowed them to see through BIA’s eyes, but any view beyond the flashes of bubbles from their landing was just endless blue-black. The jaeger sank like a stone, but the ocean floor was so far below that the water seemed to stretch forever around them. 

George glanced at the radar and sent a flash of what he saw to Sapnap. There was movement to their right, about the size of a whale. It wasn’t moving towards them, but it was still fast enough that it gave them both a chill. The kaiju must be aquatic if it was so fast. As one, they raised BIA’s right arm and extended the retractable axe they typically fought with. With any luck, they could take out Dream before their sluggishness underwater got them both in danger.

After a beat of stillness, a sense of dread washed over both of them all at once. _Shit._

a moment too late, the radar gave out a shrill proximity alarm. The kaiju rammed into them from behind with enough force to spin them head-over-heels in the water. George cursed as they stumbled, and they raised the axe again and swung in the direction the kaiju had hit them from. Dream had already gotten out of range of the attack, but it did at least give them their first sighting of the kaiju. 

Sapnap wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but what they saw before them was not it. Instead of the typical leathery, grey skin, the kaiju Dream was translucent. It was a bright green even in the meager early-morning light filtering into the water. It looked kind of like a slug, but with no discernable head. Around its front, it had sharp-looking spikes in a halo and two lines of centipede-like legs running down its bottom.

George felt as taken-aback as he did. “It looks like...is it a sea slug or something?” 

“We can find out once it’s dead. Let’s go!” 

George nodded, and together they jetted forward through the water. 

Most of the encounters they had had so far with Category II kaiju were pretty straight-forward. They would exchange blows for about half an hour then the kaiju would die, unable to keep up with the Jaeger’s strength. Something told Sapnap that this would not be straightforward. Despite not having a head or even a visible brain within the translucent goo of its body, this kaiju seemed like it had a plan.

They got in close with the jets and feinted a blow towards Dream. It took the bait momentarily, dodging to the side and going to ram at BIA’s hull. As one, they brought the axe down with a cry, both hoping to kill the kaiju in one hit.

Faster than he could blink, Dream had moved again. It dipped past them, spinning in the water away from the axe. It disappeared from their line of sight again and George cursed. 

“Where’d he go?” 

They turned BIA slowly, scanning the direction the kaiju had fled. A flicker of motion caught Sapnap’s eye and he urged them forward into the murky water. A plateau of sharp, grey stone lifted itself out of darkness, providing BIA a place to stand. It felt better to be grounded, even underwater. 

“We got it’s attention, it wouldn’t have gone far, right?”

George sent an agreement through their connection and they both stilled for a moment.

There was movement out of the corner of BIA’s vision and they turned. The kaiju had settled across the plateau. Even without a face, Sapnap could feel its focus boring into them and he shivered. This was all wrong and they could both feel it. Category IIs were known for being small and fast, sure, but they were also known for having very little tactical ability. They were famous for causing destruction only up until a jaeger came along to kill them, there was never really a contest when it came down to it.

This kaiju wasn’t rushing them, it wasn’t booking it to the nearby coastal towns. Dream was just staring at them even without eyes, quiet and calculating. The water felt frozen around them, only the silt passing through the currents and their own synchronized breathes marking the passage of time.

After that frozen moment passed, things went fast.

George prodded him through the drift and sent them rocketing forward, hopping towards the kaiju’s flank. It let them get close, then turned and struck out with the horns around its head. One of them grazed BIA’s chest and the two pilots hissed. It felt like it had burned them somehow.

They struck with the axe and the kaiju dodged. Again. Then they split apart. Again. 

BIA and Dream circled each other for a moment. The kaiju was swimming, using its legs to push against the rock and propel it faster. In a flash, it turned and attacked again. It rocketed forward and slammed its side against BIA’s chest, sending them backward. In a terrifying moment of vertigo, it became apparent that the kaiju had also pushed them _down_. They had been pushed off the edge of the plateau.

BIA only fell for a second or two before they jetted back up and back into open water, but the fact they were falling at all was enough for George and Sapnap to confirm their suspicions. Dream had planned that. Sure, kaiju could be intelligent, but even then they never _planned_ anything. It was enough to turn their joint uneasiness into panic.

Sapnap fumbled for the comms nearby. When he spoke, his voice was a bit more frantic than he thought it would be. “Karl, come in!”

The tech took a moment to respond. “I’m here, I’m here. What happened? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, I think, but this damn thing is running circles around us.”

“But it’s only a Category II, did we get it wrong?” 

Sapnap struggled for a moment, unsure how to explain the anomaly of a fight they were in. In the meantime, Dream had whipped around to their side, forcing them to turn clumsily in the water. 

“Sap?”

George responded for him. “This kaiju is different. It’s like it’s thinking.” 

“What… What do you mean?” 

Dream broke the circle it had been swimming around them, shooting towards them like a torpedo. 

“Shit! George, we gotta move.” 

They dove down together, narrowly avoiding the kaiju as it shot over BIA’s head. Sapnap could vaguely hear Karl shouting for them over the roaring in his ears, but there wasn’t time to respond. Dream had spun around again, not giving them a moment to think. 

So Sapnap didn’t think. Instead, he let his survival instincts take over. Their axe swung through the water cleanly, cutting deep into Dream’s side. Immediately, green seeped into the water around the axe wound like a poison. 

He hadn’t realized what was throwing him off about this fight until just then. Until that moment, the kaiju hadn’t made a sound. Even underwater, most kaiju let out roars and grumbles and shrieks, but Dream had been silent. 

The moment they landed a hit, the kaiju _screamed_. 

They were both taken aback for a second. Dream took the opportunity to escape. It twisted against their axe and rammed them again, pushing BIA off of it for just long enough for it to swim away. 

Something inside them, Sapnap wasn’t sure if it was him or George or both of them together, held them back from striking again. In hindsight, maybe they could’ve killed Dream. Maybe, instead of him slipping away just as the sun rose, they could’ve ended the whole adventure right then and there. 

Instead, they watched Dream swim away and hesitated for just long enough for him to get away. Dream didn’t slow down, and didn’t turn back. By the time they started chasing the kaiju, Sapnap knew where it was headed. The rift was only a few moments away at the speed Dream was going. 

“Surely not…” George’s voice was loud in his ear even though he had barely raised it to a whisper. 

The glowing scar of the rift in the water shimmered to life, opening just enough to welcome the kaiju back through. The shockwave of the breach pushed them backwards and by the time they had righted BIA again, Dream was gone. 

“Guys? What the hell is going on?” Karl’s voice was more frantic than before. Sapnap grabbed the comms numbly.

“It… It went back through.”

“What!?” 

“The rift! It went back through the rift!” George was yelling now that the shock of the situation had passed. 

“No way.” There were sounds of activity and voices through Karl’s mic. The other techs seemed to be catching on to what had happened and sounded just as baffled as they were. “No _way_. They can’t do that, they’ve never done that!” 

Sapnap just stared at where the rift had just been. The yelling in his headset fell on deaf ears after a while. All they could do was sit and wait to be picked up, but this time they had nothing to show for the fight. 

This time, Sapnap couldn’t stop replaying the kaiju’s scream in his head. He shared the thought with George for a long moment.

Human. That’s all George’s side of the connection said. Dream had sounded human.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Sapnap felt nothing but cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting art of this au on my tumblr @thunderbottle. come hang out with me!! there's a lot planned for this au so definitely stay tuned. Massive thank you to Game (@gamescribbles on tumblr who will also be posting art for this au!) for editing this and cheering me on!
> 
> comments fuel my writing process, i eat them for breakfast every morning. feed me.


End file.
